


Tears by the Creak

by MosImagination



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha Greg, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Big Brother Mycroft, Character with depression, Depression, Fatlock, Gay Male Character, Kidlock, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Mystrade fluff, Omega Mycroft, Pups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:58:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosImagination/pseuds/MosImagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((Scheduled for deletion))</p><p>When a sixteen year old Mycroft Holmes is left pregnant from a one night stand, he goes through hard times, well up until the time he met Greg Lestrade. This tall 17 seventeen year old boy happily takes on the burden of the unborn pup with Mycroft. Maybe those fat cakes hidden under the omegas bed weren't that important anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears by the Creak

The young Mycroft Holmes never thought that he would get pregnant at the age of sixteen, imagining that he would be an omega never to experience such a harsh occurrence. But here he was, pregnant at sixteen, and part of a stigma.

Mycroft trudged away from his parents large home, wiping his eyes, four months pregnant and already quite large, he was the elephant in the room. The disappointment to his mother and father. He sniffled and massaged his large swollen belly, it was a mixture between soft and firm, the layer of fat covering his belly protecting the pup inside. Mycroft wiped his eyes again and sat down besides the creak, pulling out a fat cake. The soft sponge cake snack with the light cream inside, covered in chocolate, his mother had yelled at him for spending his money on the box. But they seemed to push away the heart ache he had felt.

Mycroft hadn't told his parents who the father was, he had left anyway, left for good. He had simply said, "I don't know mummy.." Took his cakes and left. He opened the wrapper and stared down towards the moist snack, there was a snap in the bushes and the pregnant omega looked up. He trembled and continued to cry, "who's there..." A boy, most likely only 17, poked his head out. "Hello. I'm sorry I saw you come over here. And you were crying. I just moved here, it's so beautiful here.." He stood and smiled towards the omega.

Mycroft sniffled and wiped his eyes, this boy was an alpha, he'd be able to tell he was expecting. The alpha boy slowly sat besides Mycroft. "Why are you crying.." Mycrofts lip trembled, "can't you just tell..." Greg smiled softly, "i might be an alpha, but this nose? Doesn't work. My names Greg." Mycroft blushed, "I'm Mycroft.." He rubbed his belly, Greg staring towards his hand, "are you expecting a pup? But you must be younger than me.." Mycroft nods slowly, "it was a one night stand.." 

Greg huffed, "I'm so sorry.." He put a hand on Mycrofts arm and sighed, "I'm horribly sorry Mycroft...so you have no one? Did you tell your patents who the father is?" Mycroft shook his head, "tell them it was me.." Greg whispered. Mycroft gasped, "no I can't! You don't deserve it!" Greg smiled and kissed Mycrofts cheek, "I want to help, completely help." 

The omega nods and blushes calmly, "why are you so kind?" The alpha smiled, "an omega deserves respect." Mycroft smiled and laughed, he looked at his snack cake, "wanna share?" Greg placed a hand on Mycrofts belly, "I'd love too." Mycroft gave Greg half before eating his own. 

~~

Mycroft slowly re entered the large house, walking slowly with Greg, a nine year old Sherlock ran to his brother. "Who's this myc?!" Mycroft smiled, "he's my baby's daddy.." He whispered, wanting to pick up Sherlock but his belly made it hard to hold the boy. Greg smiled, "yea.." Sherlock reached up towards Greg, the alpha scooping the boy up and following Mycroft. Mycroft entered the kitchen cupping his belly, "mummy..daddy." His parents looked towards him. "You asked who the father of my pup was, and it's Greg." Greg smiled openly, "hello." Mummy Holmes nods calmly, "are you going to care for my boy and the pup?" Greg nods quickly, "yes I swear." 

Mummy Holmes knew this was not true, a week ago she had met the lestrades. But this was what her son wanted, and Greg must be an extremely strong young man to take on the challenges of a oncoming pup.

This was Mycroft Holmes, pregnant with a pup, a pup that was being taken in by another alpha even before birth. Yes he was a part of a stigma. But he was proud. Finally proud of the fat cakes hid under his bed, and the layer of fat over his swollen belly.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a sweet short I came up with a typed in thirty minutes~ I hope to have more chapters of the Lone Dancer up soon, and even a two chapter short along with it. Spring break comes in a week people!


End file.
